Anastasia
Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, often referred to as Anastasia Romanov, Princess Anastasia, or under the alias "Anya", is the main protagonist and titular character of the film. She is the youngest daughter of Czar Nicholas II of Russia, and his wife, Czarina Alexandra, and was the only member of the Royal Family to survive Rasputin's deadly attack. As a young woman, Anastasia's speaking voice was provided by Meg Ryan, and her singing voice was provided by Liz Callaway. As a child, Kirsten Dunst provided her speaking voice, while Lacey Chabert provided her singing voice. Background Anastasia was separated from her family at the tender age of 8 during the Romanov execution led by Rasputin, who's goal was to brutally rid himself of the Romanov family. Anastasia narrowly escaped Rasputin's grasp with her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, by running across a semi-frozen pond that cracked, sending Rasputin beneath it and to his "death". However, Anastasia got separated from her grandmother at the train station, and the two never saw each other again. 10 years later, "Anya", now 18 and suffering from severe amnesia, is sent away from a cruel orphanage by its inconsiderate landlord. With her only clue as the necklace her grandmother presented to her ten years ago, Anya hopes to somehow find her family in Paris. Along the way, Anya meets a handsome young con-man named Dimitri, and his partner, Vladimir, who are looking for an Anastasia look-a-like to present to the Dowager Empress Marie in return for 10 million rubles. Destined to find her family, Anya agrees to go with Dimitri and Vladimir to Paris, unaware of the vindictive corpse of Rasputin who lies ahead. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Anastasia is a slender and attractive 18-year-old young woman with long, flowing auburn hair, light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a sculpted figure. According to her grandmother, she inherited the renowned beauty of her mother, Alexandra, and the laughter of her son, Nicholas. Dimitri and Vladimir also states that she inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, and the Dowager Empress Marie's hands. Personality From quite early in the film, it is revealed that Anastasia is stubborn and outspoken, a rather uncommon trait for a woman of her time. Anastasia is honest, kind and respectful, but enjoys being independent, pushing her limits, and has no problem speaking her mind or standing up for herself. She refuses to be undermined or put down, and often finds pleasure in cutting witty or sarcastic remarks, leaving others stunned or at a loss for words. One of Anastasia's most obvious personality traits is her high level of determination. As seen in the film, once Anastasia sets a goal for herself, she sticks to that goal until she is satisfied with her s uccess. In this case, she was determined to find her family in Paris, and refused to stop at anything until she finally reunited with her grandmother. Although somewhat a tomboy in the early scenes of the film, Anastasia quickly adjusts to a more feminine demeanor when it comes time to present herself to Sophie, and later her grandmother. However, she still maintains her sense of honesty, humor and headstrong personality, whether she is in a baggy orphan outfit, or an elegant ball gown. Music Anastasia's vocals are heard on the following songs, courtesy of Liz Callaway. [[Journey to the Past|'Journey to the Past']] Once Upon a December [[Learn to Do It|'Learn to Do It']] - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer) and Dimitri (Jonathan Dokuchitz). Character Quotes *"Please, don't talk anymore. It's only going to upset me." *"Why are you circling me? What are you, a vulture in another life?" *"And to think that could have been you." *"Oh, thank goodness it's you! Will you please remove him from my sight!" *"All right! I couldn't have said it better myself!" *"'Be grateful, Anya'. I am ''grateful...grateful to get away!" *"I am not leaving the dog!" *"Send me a sign! A hint! AYTHING!" *"You bought me...a tent?" *"The Russian Cirucs. I think it's still in here." *"Men are such babies." *"Did you say ''jump? After you!" *"Look, I can't play right now. I'm waiting for a sign." *"Vlad's busy at the moment." Trivia *The name "Anastasia" means "she will rise again". *The real Anastasia was 17 when she "died", not 8. *At the time of the film, it was still being speculated that the real Anastasia did, in fact, survive the execution of her family. However, in the early 2000's, the possibility of Grand Duchess Anastasia having escaped the brutal has generally been eliminated in society and most biographical articles. *After speculation arose about the true fate of the Grand Duchess Anastasia, a young woman claiming to be "the lost princess" named Anna Anderson waltzed onto the scene. Many believed her to be the Grand Duchess because she shared many similarities with the Anastasia, including appearance and characteristics, but after anthropolgists ran a series of tests on Anna Anderson that paid attention to less noticeable details, they decided that she couldn't be the Lost Russian Princess, and was simply another imposter. Apparently, Fox Animation Studios based their story upon the historical records of Anna Anderson. But, of course, the film has a much happier ending that that of Anderson's life. *The real Anastasia never owned a dog named Pooka when she was 18 because, of course, she died at age 17. However, she did own a dog named Jimmy, but he was also murdered along with Anastasia and the rest of the Romanovs. Anastasia's Gallery Anastasia.jpg Anastasia Gown.jpg Anya Singing.jpg Marie and Young Anastasia.jpg Journey to the Past.png Anya and Portrait.jpg Learn to Do It.png Dimitri and Anya.jpg Young Anastasia and Young Dimitri.jpg Anastasia Golden.jpg Anastasia and Grandma.jpg Anastasia Golden Ballgown.jpg Anastasia's Dream.jpg Anastasia Singing.jpg Anya and Dimitri Dance.jpg Anya and Nicholas.jpg Anya and Portrait.jpg Blue Dress.jpg Which Way.png Smile.jpg sass.jpg Good Night.jpg If I Go Right.jpg Proof.jpg Recalling.jpg Love.jpg Near Death.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anya in Anastasia 1997